Dark and Mysterious
by Vatala Darkmist
Summary: How does someone live in the dark and shadows forever? How can just three little kids steal your heart? How is a hero meant to love a villain? And why is she so perfect? Well I'll tell you.
1. Prologue

Dark and Mysterious

Appreciations: To zombies for planning to eat humanity and my beta who showed me the wonders of Faygo.

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans I would dress up as Raven every day and no one would look at me wierd. I do not own anything else but this mini Robin that is sitting on my desk and staring at me (I can't tell when he's not looking at me or when he is)

* * *

><p>In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present.<p>

-Sir Francis Bacon

Kyd Wykkyd POV

I had hurt her. Well at least I think I did. I didn't really want to join up with with The Brotherhood of Evil, but we needed the money and it would get rid of the Titans. I didn't want to get rid of her though. She was a beauty and I had sent her to another dimension. RAVEN.

Her physical appearance was what had first caught me off gaurd. Her pale flawless legs were breathtaking and the fact that her leotard didn't cover them was very distracting in a fight. Her figure wasn't as defined as Starfire's, but it wasn't flat like Jinx's. Her arms were well hidden beneath the sleaves of her leotard, but one day during a fight Gizmo had shot at her with lazers making her sleaves slightly ripped off. Her arms were just as pale as her legs, but then I saw they were littered with scars and bruises from former fights. Seeing her arms made me realized how much she must get hurt on this job. A warm flame had erupted in me making me want to hurt my own team. Her neck is swan like and graceful beautifully framed by her hair, it's just such a shame she hides some of it beneath the neck of her leotard. Her hair is natural looking even with it's unnatural color, sometimes when I'm feeling brave I imagine touching it in a fight to see if it's as soft as it looks. Her face is like a dolls flawless and fragile. Her eyes are the same as her hair. Others seem to think there cold and unfeeling to the outside world, but sometimes if I try really hard I can see the hidden emotion in them in a fight. Her nose is ( and I've tried to find another word and failed) cute. I imagine if she had a normal childhood everyone would call it a button (but if she had a normal childhood she wouldn't be Raven). Her lips are dark and luscious. Her bottom lip is a bit fuller than her upper lip giving her an intoxicatingly haunting look.

After I saw her looks I began to strain to find more about her and it made me fall for her even more. Her background is not exactly clear, but I knew that are parents weren't exactly the best. Her powers aren't exactly rare they're actually quite common among demons. The raw power she was born with though makes them unique. She hides her emotions wich is pretty reasonable for her powers, but ever since she defeated her father she shouldn't have to keep such a tight leash on them, but old die hard. Her dry humor and sarcasm can actually be pretty funny during tough battles. I think others believe without her powers she is frail and delicate, but they haven't seen her fight hand to hand (A.N. Like in the episode Switched when she was fighting as Starfire and she couldn't use the powers yet except for flying).

In simpler words she's the most beautiful unique person I've ever seen. And when I had faught her for The Brotherhood of Evil I had sent her to another dimension. It's not that she would've liked me.

I'm not as muscular as Cyborg (thankfully not as lanky as Beastboy though). I have deathly grey skin and cloudy eyes. I dress like Batman . Not to mention I was a childish mute (I had perfected this one technique though were I projected the words telepathically to everyone around normal hearing range and mouthed the words, creating the affect where I was talking). I'm a lowblood demon so low my demon father was killed by an ordinary human. She would never like me. I had become infatuated with her so infatuated in fact when I took off my cowl and became Elliot Knight I would go to the places I had seen her at.

Right now I was at the Jump City mall. I was sitting on a bench that overlooked the carousal with many small children on it. Three of these children caught my eye because they were dressed rather oddly. One was a girl who had blonde hair and pigtails, she was wearing a pink dress with a big M in the middle, knee high socks and pink light up shoes. She was riding a horse all by her self. Then there was two small boys. The bigger one was sitting on the back of the horse he had flaming red hair that seemed to defy gravity. He was wearing shorts, a white t-shirt with a flame on it and child combat boots. He was clutching a blue blanket with staples, stitches and glue on it. The boy in front was much younger. He had only one tooth, but with his blonde hair and wide blue eyes I could hear the mothers cooing (not to mention what would happen when he was older and had all his teeth). He was wearing a sky blue footsie with a big tooth in the middle. Trying to keep the two boys from falling of the horse was **HER** . She was wearing black slightly tinged blue combat boots that went to her knee. Her midnight blue socks went above the skirt of her dress. The dress type thing she was wearing had a hood wich she had pulled up to hide her face from view, it had bell sleaves hiding her arms (my heart pained at why she had to hide them), there was a ribbon that went from her waist to the neck (which was a high dip) ending in a bow that showed off her thin waist. The skirt part of the dress went lower thigh making it so you could barely see her thigh high socks.

That's right Raven Teen Titan was on a carousal with three children. And I have accidently caught her eye.

* * *

><p>Authors note: So my longest story yet, I feel oddly satisfied. If I get enough reviews I might make this into a story. All reviews are welcomed except if you are mean to other reviews with your review, if you do that I'll whip your story off the review board.<p>

Here is a debate you should start at school and/or work if a unicorn and zombie got in a fight wich team would you be on? And GO!

TEAM ZOMBICORN!


	2. Chapter 1

Appreciations: I would like to thank my 7 reviewers to this story, I would like to also thank my beta who tolerates all the red squiggles.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Chick-Fil-La which silently mocks me with it's delicious chicken.

**SKIN AND BONE! FINAL FLOOR! WE THE ANIMALS TAKE CONTROL! HEAR US NOW CLEAR AND TRUE! WRETCHES AND KINGS COME FOR YOU!**

* * *

><p>Sometimes we need to stop analyzing the past- stop planning the future- Stop trying to figure out precisely how we feel- stop deciding with our mind what we want our heart to feel- sometimes we just need to go with... "Whatever happens-happens."<p>

-Artist Unknown

* * *

><p>Kyd Wykkyd POV<p>

Today when I got out of bed I felt good. Great even. It was a night without the nightmares. Going on my feelings I decided I could venture to the mall. I stood up and went to my closet . Allot of it was full of my costumes, but there were a few things in a pile on the floor that could be used for civilian clothes. Today I chose combat pants, red beat-up converse, and a long-sleeved black t-shirt with Shinedown's band logo. When I finished getting dressed I walked over to the side of my (very messy) bedroom and let myself in through the small door that led to my bathroom. As soon as I went in I went over to my sink I grabbed my toothbrush and began to brush my teeth. When I was standing in front of the mirror I scrutinized my looks.

My eyes were smoky and gray (something I thought made me look like a zombie). My skin was gray and a little lifeless (which is to be expected from a half-demon, I guess). My hair was short and hung in my face making me look emo (Billy had recently taken me to a barber shop to get a haircut when it started to reach my lower back and now it was much shorter. I frowned at my undead like appearance.

I sighed and started on my way to the mall. As I was walking I tried to drown out everything even my own thoughts. When I finally got there I felt my stomach rumble, realizing I had rushed out of the *ahem* base without breakfast. Sighing I started on my way to the food court. I decided I would have Chick-Fil-A and I bought my favorite which was a spicy chicken biscuit. I went to sit in the one spot that was mildly unoccupied. It was a wooden bench that was in front of a colorful carousal. I sat down and began to eat my biscuit ignoring the squeals of small children. That's when I saw her an the three small children . As the ride slowed I realized that she was staring at me, or rather something near me. As I tried down the blush that was crawling up my neck I realized I felt hot breath on my neck. I looked up, but couldn't see anything and when I tried to pick something up telepathically I could sense anything either. I turned to look at Raven when my biscuit was snatched out of my hand. I looked at it as it floated around. Suddenly the girl with the big M on her dress was right next to me.

"Bobby! That's not yours! Give it back!"

I looked strangely at the little girl.

'Why is she talking to my floating biscuit and calling it Bobby?' I thought.

"Melvin!"

I turned and there was Raven in her dress type thing with her hood up while the two small boys followed close behind. The little girl, 'Melvin' turned and looked at her.

"I told you Bobby was hungry, and his favorite is Chick-Fil-La."

Raven sighed and nodded her head. Turning to my floating biscuit she took a deep breath. I turned to look around the once crowded mall.

'Where is everyone,' I thought.

"Bobby," commanded Raven. "Please give this man his biscuit back."

The biscuit seemed to hesitate in the air then floated down in front of me. Seeing that it wasn't going anywhere I cautiously took it. As soon as I took it back Raven turned to me and I tried to focus the big bite mark that was now on my biscuit. When I saw that she was using her intense gaze I stamped down my emotions reminding myself she is an empath. From her intense gaze I realized she was trying to think of a good excuse for a supernatural occurrence to a civilian. I thought of a plausible one and said it for her.

"Umm... Was that a prank?" I asked.

Raven's eyes widened a bit and her mouth upturned in the corners turning into a smile impossible to see with a regular human's eye (Thankfully for me I wasn't completely human). She nodded her head slowly as soon as the shock wore off.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm so sorry Melvin is such a prankster."

Melvin opened her mouth to object, but Raven shot her a look that made her close her mouth in a second. Raven directed her eyes back to me with a small sigh.

"Is there anything I can do to make up for Melvin's little prank?" She asked.

My eyes widened and I had to struggle to keep my emotions in check.

'She's an empath. She's an empath. SHE IS AN EMPATH!' I thought.

As I finally settled my emotions enough I though about the question. How could I use her offer to at least spend the day with her. I suddenly came up with a good idea.

"Well," I replied turning to the girl, Melvin making sure my telepathy boomed a little. "If I could spend the rest of this fine day trying to figure out the secret to Magical Melvin's magic trick I would be honored"

After my little announcement I bowed to her. I heard a giggle and lifted my head a little making my hair fall in my face. I saw that Melvin was holding one of her hands in front of her mouth in a vain attempt to stop the laughter. Then I noticed the boy with flaming red hair was tearing up and his lower lip was trembling. Surprised I smiled reassuringly catching his attention.

"And I would love it if this young knight would accompany us."

I stood up straight and walked over to him ruffling his hair. He giggled a little and I inwardly sighed in relief. I turned to Melvin and saw she was staring up at Raven with shining eyes. Raven stared at her unblinking until she sighed and averted her eyes.

"Fine," she said exasperated. "He can walk around the mall with us, but that is it."

Melvin's doe eyes disappeared and were replaced by a wide smile. The little blonde baby that was holding on to Raven's boot cooed and the red head jumped up and down. I let a small smile on my face as my eyes softened at these adorable kids. I lifted my head to look at Raven's face and realized she was looking at the kids with a soft smile too. The kids started to run off to the nearest appealing store which was a pet store. Raven turned and followed close behind an I started speed walking to catch up. When I finally caught up to her she turned her head a bit and stopped walking raising her eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

I smiled a bit," Well am I just supposed to read their minds (which I could do) to know their names. Or will you tell me?"

She turned her head looking a little sheepish an I think I caught her flushing a little. She cleared her throat and directed her gaze back to me.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me. The blonde one with pigtails as you know is Melvin. The baby in a footsie is Teether and the red head Timmy. My name is Raven Roth. What's yours?"

I hesitated for a little while. Was it safe to tell her? I shook my head. I was just being paranoid I wore a cowl when I put on my costume she couldn't tell I was a villain. I looked down at her and gave her one of my full blown smiles. I held out my hand.

"Elliot. I'm Elliot Knight."

She pulled down her hood revealing her beautiful face and her lips tugged up in a small smile that lit up her whole face. She took my hand in her delicate ones and shook.

"Nice to meet you," she responded.

I shivered when she let go. It was going to be a very good day.

Author's notes: So a couple of things.

First off I'm sorry for the wait right now I'm writing this on a keyboard where the shift and D key are gone, the Z is almost off, and the E and R stick a lot.

Second off the reason Kyyd can't sense Bobby is because technically Bobby is just an extension of Melvin's mind.

Finally all reviews are excepted, I WANT critics, and haters aren't nice but are okay.

P.S. I'd like to tell the anonymous girl that because you like the unicorn side doesn't make you girly. There is a set of books about killer unicorns and the deaths are very specific thank you and most girly girls can't handle gore.


	3. Chapter 2

Dark And Mysterious ch.2

Author's note: *The author is scrambling for lack of posting stories but she says thank you to everyone*

Disclaimer: I do not own pet stores or Teen Titans or anything else mentioned in this story.

**Children waiting for the day they feel good. Happy birthday, happy birthday. And I feel the way that every child should. Sit and listen, sit and listen.**

* * *

><p>Today you can go to a gas station and find the cash register open and the toilets locked. Thay must think toilet paper is worth more than money.<p>

-Joey Bishop

* * *

><p>Kyd Wykkyd POV<p>

I can't take this. I simply cannot take this. The universe is plotting against me, it plans to kill me with this cuteness. That's right I'm surrounded by CUTE.

Right now Raven and I are staring at the three kids (and their cuteness). Melvin is currently surrounded by these brown/white/black tabby kittens, but she seems to be more taken with this playful solid black kitten that's front two paws are brown and white. Timmy has two rottwieler puppies in his lap and Teether has somehow managed to find a duckling. We had only been in the pet store for a few minutes and they had already found the free petting area. Sighing Raven looked at me peadingly, I just chuckled silently and shook my head earning myself a glare.

"You have to do this on your own I can't survive this amount of cute. It's just not healthy for a guy my age."

She sighed, shoulders slumping and nodded. She went over to them and crouched so she was eye level with all of them. When they finally noticed her they all waved and then went back to their respective animals. Sighing again Raven pulled her hood down and looked at each child intensly.

"Kids, we have to go if you want get around the whole mall."

The three tykes nodded and stood gathering the animals or trying to make them follow. Raven sighed and shook her head standing up.

"The animals can't come with us."

The three kids immediatly stopped in their tracks. Melvin turned to Raven tears in her eyes, Timmy was wailing on the floor, and Teether was pouting. Melvin walked closer to Raven and gave her dress a little tug.

"Raven why can't we bring the animals?"  
>Raven softened a little as she looked at little Melvin with the small black kitten in her arms. I smiled a little and decided I would try to help her from drowning (in the cute). I mimicked coughing to get their attention and they all turned to look at me.<p>

"You can't keep them you would have to buy them. Then once you bought them you would have to buy toys, food, and bathing soap to take care of them which all together can be expensive. Also taking care of an animal is a very big responsibility."

Melvin (for some reason) just made her pout bigger. Defiantly she reached inside her pink Skechers and pulled out cash. My eyes grew wide (I mean I thought they were those three kids that fought crime, but man that looked like a lot of money!) and I heard Raven take a deep breath. Timmy and Teether went to stand a little behind Melvin with the small animals gathering at their feet. I knew I looked helpless as I turned my head to look at Raven who was just pinching the bridge of her nose. Eventually with the three staring intently at the two of us she shrugged tiredly.

"Fine," she gasped exasperated. "You can have ONE animal each. You will keep the animals in the living room for the others help to take care of them when you're over with Bushido. You will take care of the animals when you're with them. You have to name them."

_'Bushido_,' I thought. ,_'hmm that's odd.'_

The three were staring at Raven as if expecting something when I saw Raven open her mouth again.

"And this is the last store we are visiting today."

It took a minute for those words to sink in and when they did their faces fell (I'm sure mone would have too if I didn't have a good handle over certain emotions). Their eyes turned to me and started to fill with tears. I tried to think of an idea to stay with Raven and the kids when it came to me.

"Well since we won't be staying in the mall can I treat you guys to some lunch?"

Raven looked at their faces and nodded at the hopeful expressions.

"Fine, c'mon choose one animal and let's pay for them."

Melvin nodded and picked up the black kitten that was currently trying to climb up her leg. Timmy sighed and turned choosing the rottwieler puppy that was playing with his blanket. Suprisingly Teether put the duckling back with it's mother and chose a small chocolate lab who was teething on a rawhide. Raven sighed, took Melvin's money and the three animals, and went up to the cash register. While she was preoccupied I turned to the kids.

"Ok, you are going to get the animals now you need to think of names."

The three grew very serious faces as they thought. Melvin's face suddenly bacame joyful and she held her hand up as far as it would go. I raised an eyebrow and nodded to her.

"I want her to be named, Shadow!"

"Why?" I asked telepathiclly.

She pointed behind me and I wa right the small cat was hiding in Raven's shadow apparently stalking her shoelace. I chuckled quietly and turned around and nodded once again at Melvin to show my approval who beamed back at me. Timmy still looked stumped, but Teether kept saying "Damy an." Melvin looked at me and gave me a gesture I couldn't interpret. I gave her a quisical look and she took a deep breath.

"Teether is saying he wants his doggy to be named Damian. Our mom used to read us this story about a little boy named Damian who was different, sometimes he would accidently hurt people. Teether started to like the book when he accidently bit someone to hard."

I gaped a bit at the story and then nodded in my stupor. Suddenly Timmy laid downon the ground and started to shake his arms and legs all the while wailing.

"I-I wan-nt aaa na-ame too!"

I heard Raven sigh and I watched as she turned from the counter and crouched in front of Timmy.

"Hasn't Bushido started to teach you words in Japanese?"

"Y-yes," sobbed Timmy.

"Why don't you chose one of those words?"

Timmy stopped flailing and looked deep in thought as he laid on the ground. Suddenly he smiled really widely an shouted "Aki!"

_'Autumn?' _I thought.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I am soo sorry for not updating I have a few excuses though.<p>

I wanted to write this chapter after Spring Break since I can't write at my cousin's house.

My interweb was blinking and I'm so afraid It's because Of Fanfic (I mean this isn't exactly the safest website).

This chapter was hard to write you see I know where I want to go, but I have to get there and it's going to be a pain for me which is why I tried to fill this chapter with cute.

Another explanation The reason Kyyd Wykkyd's eyes are gray is because if they were red they would scare the kids. Aki really means Autumn, but it also means "bright" or "sparkle". Thank you 1029384756 for giving me that helpful info I'm glad I can use it to my advantage.

Please review tell me if I could have made something better in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Dark & Mysterious ch.3

Appreciations: To those who reviewed and Juniper Night for Beta-ing.

Disclaimer: Me no own, lawyers no sue.

**Right now another please, right now another please, just like that.**

* * *

><p>Can you feel the love?<p>

-Artist Unknown

* * *

><p>Kyd Wykkyd POV<p>

As soon as Raven bought the three pets she rushed us outside the mall where we waited while she made a phone call to one of the Titans.

"Hey Cy. I need a favor... No it's not too big of a favor... No you are not babysitting the kids! Look if you are going to be rude I'll... No, nothing like that I just want you to take some animals back to the... Yes Cy. Yes I said animals. Yes they are for the kids. No Garfield will not 'set them free'. Yes there is someone with me... No he is not. No he's.. I said no h-... Cy, no! Stop it! Will you come to get the pets or not? Thank you, please wear the ring... You know.. The one for your **problem**? Yes that one, thank you. Okay, see you soon."

Raven slowly lifted the phone off of her face and hit the end button, sighing quietly beneath her breath. She closed the phone and I noticed the giant 'T' on the front.

_'Well way to go for being subtle, Robin.'_

Turning her head Raven looked at me with those large purple eyes, and I couldn't help but melt a little on the inside. Slowly thinking I began to dream about those purple eyes on a child with black hair, when Raven opened her mouth I shook of the daydream and focused on her.

"We'll have to wait here until my friend, uh Clarence who likes to be called Cy, gets here."

I nodded my head not trusting my (telepathic) voice to speak, turning I watched as the three tykes continuously peaked into the kennel that held all the animals making soft cooing noises to the new pets. Chuckling silently I went over and crouched next to Timmy watching as he wrang his blanket while watching his small dog.

"So, why did you name her Summer?"

Looking up in quiet surprise Timmy opened his mouth, but was cut off at the vrooming of a hyped up engine. Looking up I watched as a black (T-)car pulled up. A man stopped out of the car and I had to breathe in to stop from gasping. It was **Stone, **_**Stone**_ from HIVE academy.

No, no wait it was Cyborg, Cyborg from the Teen Titans. Settling down a bit I sat back my heels and watched as he came closer to our little group. Now that I was really looking for it I could see the metallic part hidden beneath his holo-ring, he just seemed to walk with a certain _precisness _no human could naturally have (not that I could really talk).

As he came over he exchanged a brief conversation with Raven that wasn't loud enough for human ears, and I was to lazy to try and pick up. The conversation soon ended with a quick thank you from Raven, she came over and picked up the kennel with a large amount of grace and then walked back towards the car. I didn't move my head, but I followed her with my eyes trying to capture the gentleness of her hands. Turning my head as she dissapeared behind the car I realized 'Clarence' had been watching me his arms folded creating an overbearing vibe.

"You got it **bad** for her."

Well way to go for being straight forward.

"I don't know wh-," I was cut off mid-sentence by his big hand held up in front of my face.

"Don't mess with me, I know you know what I'm talking about. And I'm cool with it as long as you make her happy, but you hurt her and I'll murder you."

My eyes widened a little (the 'law-abiding' hero was threatening murder ha ha), but I nodded. If I ever got the chance to be with her I wouldn't hurt her. Never.

I glanced up as I heard a car door slam, and watched as Raven came around the car. Looking up at Cyborg questioningly she raised a single eyebrow, and like a ninja angel she silently walked closer until she was in front of Cyborg.

"We **will** talk about this later."

Nodding he gave a little salute to Teether and Timmy (who had been torturing the raggedy old blankie) and a regal bow to Melvin (who was staring at the space above her and whispering). He got in his car and drove in the direction of Titans Tower, I breathed in a little when he left and turned towards Raven.

"To Sonic?"

The three tykes jumped up off the concrete at the name and screamed yes over and over again. I looked up at Raven and raised my eyebrow, thankfully she nodded silently and started to walk in the direction of the nearest Sonic.

"To Sonic!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So I know this and last chapter <span>seem<span> like they're fillers, but they're not you'll eventually see the importance of the Animals and Cy/Kyyd freindship which shall bloom. Like a freaky flower. I know their are some bumpy parts to it, but I hope you like it. Now, please review. Please I am begging it fuels my heart.

Sorry that it took a little longer then neccessary I wouldn't get of my butt to edit it.

Now I noticed not as many people reviewed and I think that's because the story last chapter had the name Damian. Now I know that is the son of the devil's name, but that's the point. It's supposed to tell you can't judge people by names and appearances (like Raven). So sorry if I offeneded anyone I wish if it really bothered you you would have told me so I could change it.

P.S. Sorry it's so short and OOC


	5. Chapter 4

Dark and Mysterious ch.4

Appreciations: Ohmy gooooossssshhh you guys there are so many of you now and so many reviewed and alerted sgfdaskdugds I love you guys so much I am so sorry for the huge wait, And **Juniper Night **for being an awesome and patient BETA.

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own because I can't draw the comic part (makes no sense) or anything else.

**Left me for dead inside my head couldn't you see that I was still breathing? Screaming, I reached for you I couldn't get out from under where were you? I reached for you the pressure broke me down.**

* * *

><p>As I prick my thumbs something wicked this way comes.<p>

-Ray Bradbury

* * *

><p>Kyyd Wykkyd POV<p>

After a quick stop at Sonic (which was really uneventful since all we did was order and then wait for the food) the kids and I decided that we should eat our small banquet at the park, and it seemed all right with Raven since she just grumbled quietly.

Some how during the walk Melvin had ended up on my shoulders while Timmy held my hand and Teether clung to his. We were walking pretty slowly since Raven was carrying all the bags and Melvin was holding the cup holder thing on my head; Knowing the city by heart ( I did need to know where to teleport after a heist) I guessed that we would be there in three minutes so the food would still be mildly warm. Glancing down I watched as Teether slowly bent down and picked up the dragging edge of Timmy's blanket, smiling warmly I turned my head to see if Raven had seen it and her expression stopped me in my tracks. Her expressions were usually so stoic and closed off that the pure love shown on her face was breathtaking, she was clutching the bags slightly to her chest and her hood was down adding a vulnerable look to the already beautiful expression. It shouldn't have been possible. Turning slightly to look up at Melvin she caught me looking and replaced her face with her stony mask back on. Glaring lightly she faced forward again and began walking faster.

"Come on hurry up," she huffed, "or else the food'll get cold"

Nodding I tilted my head down to the two kids that were latched to my leg and squeezing my grip on Melvin, "Come on I bet we can beat her there."

Nodding determinedly they started forward pulling me along, taking longer strides and tightening my grip on Melvin trying to catch up with Raven. Moving at the faster pace we watched as Raven rounded the corner that led to the park. Now at a near run (Melvin was bouncing on my shoulders "Slow down! Slow down! They're gonna spill then we won't have anything to drink!") we went around the corner to see Raven by the picnic tables setting out the food, slowing down and letting go of Timmy and Teether so they could rush towards her. Getting closer I grabbed hold of Melvin and sat her down when I noticed that Raven was humming _Ring Around the Rosie_ while setting out the different food.

Turning she nodded at the kids and gestured them forward, "Come on eat up before we have to go home."

Finally reaching the end of the table Melvin, Teether, and Timmy all climbed on to one bench and scooted close to each other leaving a big section of bench left; Deciding on not sitting in 'Bobby's' seat (I wasn't sure where he was or what, but Melvin **insisted** on being near him) I went and sat on the other bench opposite them, helping to pass out drinks.

Reaching for the cup carton I gave Melvin the ocean water, Timmy the chocolate milkshake, Teether the lemonades, and Bobby's 'seat' the only milk. Moving to sit back down I watched as Raven gracefully sat in her seat (the monks of Azarath probably taught her to always be silent and unseen or else be punished) and unwrapped her chicken burger, looking over at me after a quick tentative bite she saw me staring and narrowed her eyes in her usual glare. Looking back down I stared at my bacon-cheeseburger heatedly, I didn't feel the pain in my neck so much anymore (the scar from that night taking years to heal) but I still winced a little every time knowing that the day would come that I would swallow and the searing pain would return. Shaking off my fearful emotion I leaned forward and took a tentative bite and swallowed slowly, deciding it wasn't poisoned (you could never be sure about fast food places, Mammoth had been known to... contaminate some of them) I hurried and finished the rest in a few short bites. Reaching forward I was about to pick up my tater tots when I noticed that Melvin had slowly put her head in her hands while she was eating. Leaning over the table I moved all of her food out from under her and gestured for her to lay her head down, muttering a slight "m'kay" she was about to lay her head down completely when Timmy moved forward and laid his blanket over the table for all three of them. slowly lowering their heads they finally collapsed and fell completely asleep.

Turning to Raven I was about to ask what time it was when I noticed that her intense gaze was on the tree-line and she was moving to stand up, turning to see what she was staring at I sucked in a deep breath and shakily let it out.

"Well, well, well looks like we got ourselves a sweet family picnic, don't we Shark-face."

"It sure does Ripper."

* * *

><p>Author's note: And the plot finally begins! Once again sorry for the ooobbbeeeerrr long wait my procrastination was getting the better of me sorry :(. Anyway I hope you like it because here's where the poo is about to hit the fan for poor Kyyd.<p>

Thanks for all the reviews I have most of the next chapter written so now I just have to finish it then type it up! Please review and criticize!


	6. Chapter 5

Dark and Mysterious ch.5

Appreciations: To all my FINE reviewers, I love all of you so much. And to my beta **Juniper Night **for putting up with my horrible writing and being an amazing author (you should go check out her stories). Also to you younger readers there are a few cuss words (I think), so beware. Holy fudge you guys it says here this has gotten 3,152 views. Wow. You crazy people I don't deserve.

Also thanks **Deadlyfox17 **for pointing out (no they will not have kids I'm sorry but I can't be that fast with this relationship) that not everyone may know who the kids are, they are the tiny kids in the episode **Hide and Seek **later it seems during the last battle with the **Brotherhood of Evil **that Raven and the kids have developed a strong bond, so when they came back to the tower I'm suggesting they stayed and Raven became their temporary (permanent) guardian.

Disclaimer: Whyyyyyyyyy am IIIIIIIIIIIII sooooooooooooo poooooooooooorrrrrr tttttthhhhhhhaaaaatttt IIIIIIIII nnnooooooooo aaaaaafffffffooooooooorrrrdd dddddd?

**I'm always gonna love you I promise you, I promise. I'm always thinking of you I promise, I promise you. Hello there, why are you crying? I know you're trying your best, To be good now for your mother.**

* * *

><p>All that is necessary for evil to succeed is that good men do nothing.<p>

-Edmund Burke

* * *

><p>Kyyd Wykkyd POV<p>

Stepping into the moonlight were well-known gang bosses Ripper and Billy the Shark, Billy was well-known for his 'shark' mutating where both his eyes were on the sides of his head and Ripper named for his affinity to stab someone repeatedly with his knife made from Barracuda teeth.

Swallowing slowly I got up and stood in front of the picnic table partially blocking my three kids from view.

Billy turned his head to the left side and looked at us through one of his bulbous eyes, "What? The little albino gonna hurt me? Hah! Now hand over the kids and we'll be going."

Turning my head slightly I looked through the corner of my eye and watched as Raven turned and moved in front of the picnic table, balling up her fist she took a menacing step forward "Never."

Sobering up and drawing out of their relaxed stances Ripper focused on her before spitting out, " 'Never's' a really big word sweetheart. I don't think you'll be wanting to use it right now."

Raven was about to step forward again when I walked in front and held my arm out signaling her to stop. "You won't touch them, now leave before you get hurt."

Billy blinked his one huge eye at us for a few seconds before laughing maniacally, Ripper slowly followed albeit a bit slowly. Taking advantage of the situation I walked forward until I was about six feet away from them.

"You don't want to start a fight with me," I threatened. "Now leave before you get hurt."

Abruptly stopping his laughter Billy took a step forward out a giant diving knife, "The jokes over now, kid. I don't want your mutated germs, now hand over the tots, or else Ripper's gonna help me with removing those ugly ass eyes."

"No."

Narrowing his eye Billy started moving forward to stop a foot away from me, he stepped forward and moved his knife up and forward pressing the sharp tip into my shirt successfully poking a hole in it and breaking the skin. Feeling a faint wat drop drip I watched as he pulled back and stared at the small blood drop on his knife, "You scared yet? Or do I have to cut your girl open first."

Before Raven could protest (and I knew she would) I grabbed the hand holding the knife stepped to his side and twisted, yelping in surprise Billy dropped the knife and thrashed around in my grip. Dropping his arm like a potato I bent my knees down and scooped up the knife, sliding back I held the knife in front of me (and holding it correctly thank you, you don't want to hold it in towards your body with your wrist tilted so awkwardly) I narrowed my eyebrows and glared. "I can and will beat you, now leave peacefully or I'll kick your asses into the next millenium."

Billy, recovering from the shock of someone actually standing up to him, stepped forward again and growled "Don't make me laugh kid."

Deciding that this was indeed the threat I needed I strode forward and kicked Billy in his side, making him fall on his stomach, and sat on him with the knife pressed right above where his heart would be. Leaning down to his ear I reached into his mind and growled forcefully _' I'm from the Hive Five and I __**will**__ kill you if so much as touch them.'_

Satisfied with his sudden shaking I kept the knife still pressed to his back and slowly stood up walking away from him. Taking the knife with me I stopped a couple of steps away so there was a fair amount of distance between us, once he thought I was a safe distance away he shakily stood up and gulped completely pale.

"C-c'mon Ripper we're going now."

Ripper, still in his fighting stance, jumped in shock and stared confused at his boss, "What?! But sir we need the money!"

Cutting off anything further Billy growled and moved away, walking back to the forest in a fast stride. Running to catch up with his leader Ripper turned to give me a quick look when I growled in his head _'Run!'_ Yelping and bugging out his eyes he turned and ran back into the forest calling after Billy, deciding on something I slipped the knife secretly into my pocket and then teleported it to the base secretly so Raven wouldn't see.

Taking a deep breath in and out I turned and walked back to the table before I collapsed on the seat with my head in my hands. Trying to block out the images of what could have happened to my kids (No, no, no it didn't happen it didn't happen **stop** the images) I jumped when I felt a weight fall on my arm, lifting my head I was about to offer some sort of threat when I noticed it was Raven. She softened the space around her eyes and had a grateful smile on her soft lips.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that but I appreciate it. To think someone who's only known them for a day would stand up for them like that means a lot to me."

Sitting up and turning so I was facing her I leaned a little forward and placed a finger on the back of her hand (now on the picnic table), "You're welcome. Anything for you and the kids."

I didn't think much of my words (or the slight touch (nonono it is **not** tingling)), but I watched as her eyes widened and her cheeks gained a bit of color. Looking away she muttered something about the time and moved off the bench and picked up Teether and then Timmy. Melvin, noticing the slight weight shift of her side of the bench, lifted her heavy head and looked around sleepily "Is it time to go?" she asked. Nodding slightly Raven tried to maneuver Timmy and Teether to one arm when I picked up Melvin, moving her so that she was resting her head on my shoulder I gestured for us to move as Raven took out her phone to call 'Stone'.

As she quietly typed a text message Melvin shifted her head until it was right by my ear and asked a question that stopped my heart in my chest.

"Will you be our new Daddy?"

* * *

><p>Author's note: Did I give you feelings? I hope so that was the point of that. Anyway thanks for all the reviews! I don't deserve any of your love T.T<p>

Sorry for being a little later than I thought school is pretty brutal still.

The next chapter might take a little longer because Cyborg's in it T.T and for some reason he's really hard for me to write.

Critisize or compliment! Loves, Hugs, kisses

Vatala


	7. Chapter 6

Dark and Mysterious ch.6

Appreciations: To all my wonderful reviewers I love you all, **Juniper Night **who deals with me, and **Pink Pie 101 **who helped with my fail attempt at Cyborg.

Disclaimer: You got something to say to me?! Also for a few curse words and Gizmo's foul language

**Touched by angels, though I fall out of grace I did it all so maybe I'd live this every day. Another knife in my hands a stain that never comes off the sheets, clean me off I'm so dirty babe. It ain't the money and it sure as hell ain't just for the fame it's for the bodies I claim and lose.**

* * *

><p>There can be no good without evil<p>

-Russian Proverb

* * *

><p>Kyyd Wykkyd POV<p>

Before I let my emotions (happy, wonder, pity, ecstatic, how had I fallen for these children all ready?) run wild and alert Raven I wrapped them up with a deep breath and thought of calm waters, turning my head a little I made sure Raven was preoccupied with her phone before I turned and projected quietly the two words that sealed my fate.

"Of course."

Now satisfied Melvin turned her head into the nape of my neck and drifted off into sleep. We walked a bit longer before Raven flipped her phone shut and turned to me, "Stone will be here soon. He told us to wait by the curb."

Nodding I moved past the last of the trees in the park and sat down on the side of the street, shifting to make sure that Melvin was comfortable I turned and watched as Raven gracefully sat down on my left with Timmy and Teether in her arms. Her hood however had fluttered down with her rather un-gracefully and was on her right shoulder instead of resting peacefully on her back, reaching with my hand I moved forward and flipped the hood down. Trying to suppress the shiver I got when I touched a bit of skin on her shoulder, I watched through the corner of my eye as she stiffened and her all ready large eyes widened around the edges; turning (I'm sure) to scowl she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw how I was holding Melvin.

Somehow, unconsciously, I had placed my right hand on her head and wrapped my left arm around her skinny waist, protectively holding her as she slept. Before I could give an explanation or she could ask, the poorly disguised car pulled up the slam of the car door signalled that Stone was getting out and soon he was towering over the five us, smiling softly at my three sleeping children he gestured to Timmy. Moving to pick him up he balled the blanket deeper into the red-heads arms and ducked into the backseat buckling him into his booster, moving to the other side of the car (the one facing the street) Raven opened the car door and stretched all the way to the middle successfully buckling Teether into his seat. Standing up with Melvin safely in my arms I walked over to the side where Raven was and watched as she buckled the last two straps to the seat, slowly moving out from the car she looked purposefully at me and I offered Melvin to her and I watched as she took her and belted her in. Closing the door, when she was done Raven and I walked to the sidewalk where 'Stone' was waiting.

Raising an eyebrow at me he stepped forward and clapped a too-heavy hand on my shoulder, "Thanks for helping out with the them, I appreciate it, don't know what I do without those tots."

Nodding slowly I let one of my small smiles come up my face and relaxed under is heavy touch, "It's no problem, they've grown on me."

Moving between us (and breaking the strong hold Cyborg had on me) Raven moved towards the car, "Yeah yeah appreciations and such, but we need to get home before Teether realizes he's in a car."

Cyborg, sighing and nodding, went to the driver's side and got in the car leaving us alone. Before Raven could get in the passenger side I moved forward and reached my arm out coming dangerously close to touching her, Raven stopped and turned her head towards me, she was about to give me a glare when I turned my head and focused on the three kids in the back seat.

Sighing slightly she fully turned to me and I looked back to see that she looked like she had softened, "You'll see them again, "she grumbled. "They've grown to fond of you to forget."

Hearing her words I let out my full smile (the one that makes the scar in my thought stretch) and watched as she got in the car in that order, flustered and frowned at me.

Still smiling I watched as the car started up and drove away, sighing happily I turned and walked back to the park before teleporting home.

**At the Hive****Five's Headquarters**

Teleporting into the main hang out I stood in the middle of the room and took order of the chaos around me. (Multiple) Billy Numerous was playing Grand Theft Auto with Mammoth, Seemore was in the kitchen mixing/destroying various foods, and Gizmo was on his giant high-tech computer muttering his non-cuss cuss words. Deciding on the safest route I turned and went over to the teams (self-appointed) leader, coming closer to the muttering I watched as Gizmo typed and typed quickly glancing at the screen as various maps and coding filled on the screen. Before I could move in any way from behind his chair he abruptly stopped his typing and swiveled around in his twirly chair.

"Where the ever-loving cow have you been?"

Shrugging a little I played the mute card and gestured to the screen, asking a silent question.

Sighing and shaking his bald head Gizmo swiveled back to the screen and resumed his typing, albeit a bit slower, "Don't pull that trick with me we all know you can project thoughts or some crud like that, anyway we're going on a bust tonight in a crummy warehouse. Good enough for ya?"

Nodding up and down I watched as Gizmo pulled up a 3-D blueprint.

"We'll enter through the roof and then take all the stinking deadly chemicals we can, then we'll turn around and sell them to the scuzz-munching black market guys."

Nodding my head I scanned the roof and all the sensors, I knew I would have to teleport everyone to the base of the air vent without getting caught or maybe I could teleport to the top left corn-

"So who's she?"

Stopping my train of thought I projected a huh? into the air.

"The girl you hung out with today ya booger-sniffer! It's obviously the reason you were out."

Shaking my head I rolled my cloudy gray eyes and tried to convey his craziness in my eyes.

"You also smell like perfumed candles and tea."

Shit.

"Your scuzz-munching face says everything so you don't even have to bother with responding, now why don't you go mope in your depressing room all ready I have some hard leader work to do."

Nodding slightly and deciding I didn't want to deal with Billy, Mammoth or Seemore's monstrosity I walked up the stairs and out of the common room.

**Later that Night Right by the Air Vent On the Old Factory Building**

Standing next to the vent I mentally scowled at my already warm cowl, now over heated by the hot air blasting from the air vent. Turning slightly I focused on Mammoth who's one and only job was to take off the air duct so we could slip inside.

Before Gizmo grumbled any further Mammoth pulled it off silently with a murmur of, "let's hurry up I'm starving."

Pushing a button on his tech pack Gizmo grew out the spider arms and jumped down the vent, Seemore jumped in next, Followed by three Billy's, Mammoth, then me. Falling down the air vent silently came to the bottom and took in our surroundings, our goal was to take the small vials of chemicals but the giant vats with giant skull and crossbones on the side were still impressive.

Deciding they were most likely poisonous chemicals and not what we had come for I turned away and opened a fridge door piling the vials into the large vortex in my cowl and carefully teleporting them home.

After the first few dozen vials I felt a slight change in the air, _'Don't do anything stupid Billy.' _I communicated to the others.

"It's not stupid this is hee-larious! C'mon Billy's come swing with me!"

Cheers of 'Yeah's!' and 'Yeehaw' were heard as I turned around to Billy's swinging on a crane near a very large and menacing red button.

Before a warning could be called a Billy flew from the machine and smacked the button with his back successfully extinguishing him in a large cloud of smoke. Sighing I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and middle finger as an alarm and a bright red light started to blink in and out.

Gizmo pressed a button on the crane dropping the big hook to ground with a large 'crack' with all the Billy's on it.

"You Butt-Munchers! Look what you did! Now the stupid Teen Titans will be here any minute!"

_Crash_ "Teen Titans, Go!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Whew! Long chapter! I feel like I ran a marathon (not, it's not that long) anyway how was it? I tried to add a bit more fluff since there will be action packed chapters ahead Hiyah!<p>

Anyway I was wondering when this story was done that I would write more (I even have some AU ideas which I think are kinda awesome).

Criticize or compliment, but read on!

Loves, Hugs, Kisses,

Vatala


	8. Chapter 7

Appreciations: To everyone and anyone! I deserve none of you \(T.T)/ and all the wonderful fabulous reviews I got.

_**(IMPORTANT NOTE: In this story (when the characters are at headquarters) Seemore will be referred to as Seymour and Mammoth as Baran)**_

Disclaimer: Back of lawyers I have a disclaimer!

**It's funny how I found myself in love with you, if I could buy my reasoning I'd pay to lose one half won't do. I've asked myself how much do you commit yourself?**

* * *

><p>Do without wilt shall be the hole in the law<p>

-Artist Unknown

* * *

><p>Kyyd Wkkyd POV<p>

Widening my eyes I turned from the shocked looking Gizmo and Billy and focused on the Teen Titans now posed near the wall. Robin was in the front of the group with his hands on his hips and his foot on top of a piece of wall, Cyborg had his sonic cannon raised and was pointed straight towards Gizmo, Beast Boy had changed into a large tiger that was snarling menacingly, Starfire was flying low in the air with her hands and eyes a light with her green energy, and Raven was standing protectively in front of the three children with her hands encased in her pulsating black magic.

Noticing something move in Teether's arms my eyes widened when I realized that the thee kids were holding their respective animals that had been bought at the mall that day.

Before I could react Robin shouted another 'Teen Titans, Go!' and Beast Boy had leapt at me in squid form and wrapped his tentacles around my head, now as some of you might not know is that squids have beaks and when that beak is dangerously close to your eye you start to freak out just a little. Failing my arms and trying to push and pull his arms off I had a momentary lapse of sanity where I reached inside my cowl and teleported a few feet away, watching him I heard him shout a quick 'Woah!' before turning into a cat to land on his feet. Turning to me he changed into a tiger and leapt, making sure my cowl was wrapped tightly around my and I dodged his paw swipes repeatedly and waited for my moment to strike. That's when I heard Melvin scream and I quickly stopped dodging only to be swiped down by Beast Boy's heavy paws, grunting I kicked him off towards the wall and quickly got to my feet gasping when I took in the scene that had gone on behind me.

A large amount of Billy's had tackled Raven to the hard cement factory floor (46, pain, anger, gonna hurt, how many times has she ?) and keeping her short bursts of magic from escaping, high above on the cat walk that hung over the vats there were five Billy's; two were my three kids off the floor, one held Timmy's blanket above a vat successfully silencing the three, and the last two were holding the new pets above the toxic vats. Growling I wrinkled my nose and reached my hand inside my cowl when I heard it, it was like the sound of metal scraping against metal and it was coming from Timmy. Distracted I tried to call out to him when the pained howls of two small puppies and cries of a helpless kitten reached my ears followed quickly by three deep splashes.

"Swee-eat! Way to go Billy! Look at those suckers sink, like a barrel full o' stones!"

Feeling my anger explode at the sound of the sobbing of the three small children and knowing I couldn't comfort them (villain, bad, demon, you don't deserve ) I reached out to my teammates with my mind and roughly grabbed a hold of them before quickly teleporting us out with a growled

_'We're leaving, now!'_

**Back at the Hive Five Headquarters**

_'What in the world did you think you were doing?'_

Teleporting each one of us into the main room, including all 51 of the Billy's, and still managing to hold my energy and angry was very dangerous and would probably make me a little unstable,

good thing I wasn't thinking about that now.

Slowly letting all of his copies return to the original Billy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "What's it ta ya? Not liked we killed no one or blew up the factory, just threw a couple of brats pets."

Snarling I turned and faced Gizmo who was messing with his gadget pack and grumbling angrily.

_'Are you not going to say anything?'_

Looking up and wrinkling his nose Gizmo looked at me like I was a computer program that had gone wrong before going back to tweeking his gadget pack slowly, "You're both wrong. Billy, you should know better now that you went and pulled that stunt the Titans are gonna be on our nook-sniffin' tails. Eli, don't be difficult we're villains I know you got a soft spot for those booger-sniffin' snots but we are not allowed to car, just try not to think about it."

Narrowing my eyes I turned to Baran, who looked like he was ignoring everything, and Seymour, who gave me a pitying look, before I scowled and stormed out to my and slamming the door behind me.

"What's gotten his panties in a bunch?"

**Two Days Later**

Staying in my room for a two whole days I realized that I didn't really know what I was trying to carry out with my idiot roommates (well not technically since both Gizmo and Seymour were basically geniuses when it came to technology, Billy could do math in his head instantly, and Mammoth was great at mixing chemicals and not die-ing) I decided to teleport to the local coffee-house, Arbata Kvaiša, and drown myself in tea.

Teleporting around the corner of the coffee-house, trying to avoid being suspicious, I walked out of the alley way and slipped inside the dark corner store letting the heavily tinted door slam behind me. Closing my eyes I breathed in and let the sweet smell of crème, sugar, and coffee overwhelm me before I walked over to the counter. Hearing another person about to come to the door I walked to the counter and pointed at the special English Breakfast tea that they always keep displayed on the wall, nodding her understanding Sarah smiled and greeted me with a small wave of her hand before handing me the freshly brewed tea and turning to the new customer. Smiling contently I clucked my tongue and went over to a table in a far corner next to the big window and sat down, but before I could sip the steaming tea the door quickly opened in a wash of fall air followed by an exasperated "Elliot Night!'

Blinking slightly I lifted my eyes from my tea and widened them at who I saw.

It... was Raven?

She stormed to my table and promptly collapsed in the chair across from me in a hurrumph, before I could gather my thoughts (shock, confusion, ecstasy, oh no I haven't checked the mirror in days ) and ask my question she looked at me with the saddest eyes I had ever seen on anyone. Those eyes hurt my heart, reaching out I took her cold hand in my own warm ones and tried to get my meaning across without using my telepathy.

She looked at me for a couple of seconds before sighing, dipping her head down, and slowly closing her eyes. Taking back her hand she pinched the bridge of her nose before looking back up with defeat shining clear in her eyes, but over what I couldn't guess.

"The kids- Melvin, Timmy, and Teether- have been begging for you. For some reason they've gotten it in their heads that you're" wince. "You're their new dad and they're so upset because..." sigh. "because there's been an accident and.."

"Wait, what!" I exclaimed, "Are they all okay? Are you okay?"

Looking up from the captivating spot on the table she blinked her large beautiful doe eyes rapidly before she gave a sad laugh before shaking her head, "No they're fine... well not fine they are devastated, but the animals that w had gone to the store to buy were in an, accident. They're still alive, but the shock that came with it terrified them really horribly and like I said they've- some how -gotten it into their heads that you're their new dad so they've called for you non-stop lately."

Frowning I thought back to the toxin vats and how in the world did the small things survive until I remembered that the poor things were still crying when we left (Raven's magic? of course it has very strong properties, but those chemicals were too strong to ever truly leave they'd be infused for ).

Swallowing I squashed down all my empathetic feelings and signaled Sarah the barista for another cup of tea. Coming over she handed the English breakfast tea to Raven before walking off, but not before winking at me over Raven's head. Shrugging at her I saw that Raven was staring oddly at the tea and then me alternating between them a couple of times, and a curious look on her face when it hit me.

"I'm-I'm sorry I didn't mean to assume I-I just-"

Holding up her hand and shaking her head she brought the tea to her face and I was under the strong impression that she was hiding a smug look in her cup.

"It's fine," she said into her mug "I just thought it was Earl-Gray and I don't particularly like the taste of it."

Still blushing a little from my embarrassment I coughed and squirmed at the awkward silence- at least I thought it was awkward -and took a sip of my tea. "So what accident were the pets in exactly?"

Roughly gulping down her mouthful of tea she shifted her eyes to the window and lowered his cup, "A water-incident. They almost drowned, but they'll live."

"What can I do to help?"

Looking back at me her face softened, "Well they've finally fallen asleep but when they do wake up if we could call you so you could speak to them that would be wonderful."

Nodding I took the napkin from the middle of the table and a random pen off of the table next and scribbled down the number for her, but not before struggling to get the darned pen to work.

"912-739-5479?"

Nodding I lifted my tea to my mouth and took a deep gulp before placing it back down, when I looked back up Raven was giving me a quizzical look with her lips pursed, "Do you know how they came about thinking you were their new dad?"

Breathing in slowly I shook my head and watched as she frowned in thought before looking back at me, "Are you okay with them calling you dad?"

Nodding I gave a toothy smile before relaxing into the back of my chair,

"How could I not? I've fallen in love with them already."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm watching Batman: Under the Red Hood and I am just completely blown back, I had forgotten how much I loved Jason Todd.<p>

I'm so very very very _**very **_sorry for the wait, but I have a very valid reason! I'm moving to a completely different continent and my computer was one of the first things to go when packing, unfortunately for both you and I my families visas have been delayed so I can't really get a whole lot of writing in until I'm on the plane :[[[ I'm so sorry.

I hope you notice that we're getting closer to Kyyd's psyche 'cause I'm _really _trying to make this more than just a romance story, I am ;.;

Loves, Hugs, and Kisses

Vatala Darkmist


End file.
